Defending Talrega/Script
Main Story Before battle *'Ike': I got it. *'Soren': Ike, just a bit more...Would you mind hearing my report on our last battle? *'Ike': Uh, sure. Go ahead, please. *'Soren': Very well. *'Soren': ...This can only mean one thing: the enemy knows exactly how we are going to move. With your permission, I'll begin an investigation to see if there's anyone suspicious among the troops......Ike? *'Ike': ... *'Soren': Ike? Are you all right? *'Ike': Hm? , yes...Sorry. What is it? *'Soren': Nothing. I was just giving you the standard update. Shall I put it off till later? *'Ike': No, sorry, but can you start over from the beginning? I'll pay attention this time. *'Soren': Understood. *'Titania': Good morning, you two. What's wrong, Ike? You look so sleepy! *'Ike': I've...had a lot on my mind. I meant to sleep last night, but I was up thinking. Before I knew it, it was morning. *'Titania': Really? I never thought I'd hear that. Ike didn't sleep because he was thinking. I wonder if Soren will start being polite... *'Ike': Listen, Titania... Can I just-- *'Mist': B-Brother! Ike! *'Ike': What's wrong, Mist? *'Mist': What am I going to do, Ike? My medallion's gone! *'Ike': What? It's gone? *'Titania': No!! *'Mist': What am I going to do? It was my only memento of Mother-- *'Ike': Did you drop it? Or put it somewhere and forget? Something like that? *'Mist': No! I always carry it with me! I would never lose it! I had it before I went to bed last night... It vanished while I was sleeping! Sniff...waaaa... *'Ike': Don't cry. It's not your fault. *'Mist': But...but... *'Ike': I said don't cry! I'll find it! All right?! *'Mist': All...right... Sorry... *'Soren': ... This chapter has a different battle report quote than the rest *'Soren': Ike, just a bit more...Would you mind hearing my report on our last battle? *'Ike': Uh, sure. Go ahead, please. Exit base *'Shiharam': A-are you serious? *'Petrine': You are to begin immediately. *'Shiharam': Yet, that's... General Petrine! If we do this thing, Daein will suffer. *'Petrine': It's for the good of the country. Besides, it's only one territory! Stop mewling like an old woman. *'Shiharam': I hear you, and yet...If the goal is merely to stop the Crimean army, this is not necessary. The strength of my troops will suffice to-- *'Petrine': The last idiot who told me that ended up on a corpse pile! Now listen to me, and listen well. No matter how passionate you are when you tell me you'll defeat Crimea, I'll never pin my hopes on a bunch of foreigners. All you have to do is stop their forward progress. That's all. My plan will accomplish this. *'Shiharam': General Petrine! Do you truly think so little of us? It's true that we were born in Begnion and not Daein, but my men and I have been loyal to this country for eighteen years. We have spared no effort to learn all the proper manners and customs of this land. But now, after all of that, to be dismissed as a "bunch of foreigners..." *'Petrine': No one asked how long you've lived here. Want to know why? Because no one cares! Certainly not me! Where were you born? Huh? Where were you raised? Ha! This country doesn't need squatters like you! The only people Daein can count on in times of crisis are Daeins themselves! Everyone else is just gutter leavings! *'Shiharam': So we're useless...Is that what you're saying? *'Petrine': You tell me, migrant! Why is it that your unit, which was trained to be an elite royal guard, is here patrolling this hick-infested backwater? The answer's clear to me! How about you? *'Shiharam': I... I... *'Petrine': Oh, I'm sorry... Am I offending you? Well, here's your chance to show us your worth. Halt Crimea's advance! If you are as skilled as you claim, you should be able to limit the damage to its bare minimum, should you not? *'Shiharam': Grrr... *'Petrine': Hmph! Angry is a good look for you. I look forward to seeing the results of your work. Get going, outlander. *'Daein Soldier': G-General Shiharam... Must we truly go through with this? It's such a horrific act! It's only recently that the citizens hereabouts have even come to trust us. *'Shiharam': We have no choice but to obey. It's as the woman says. The only thing we can do is ensure the Crimean army is defeated as soon as possible. *'Daein Soldier': General-- *'Shiharam': Open the floodgates. DO IT NOW! *'Elincia': My lord Ike, were you able to find the medallion? *'Ike': No. It's gone. I fear that Daein may have somehow stolen it. *'Elincia': What? Is such a thing possible? *'Ike': I don't know to what degree, but there can be no questioning Daein's involvment. *'Elincia': Is the medallion...special? *'Ike': ...Yes...Oh, yes... *'Elincia': ...I beg your pardon. *'Ike': What is it? *'Elincia': My question may have touched a sensitive area. *'Ike': Oh, no... It's not that I don't want to discuss it with you personally. I just can't really talk about it to anyone. It's a private matter. *'Elincia': Ah, I see. Ulki was recruited *'Ulki': Ike. *'Ike': What is it, Ulki? *'Ulki': I hear the sound of rushing water just ahead. A lot of it. *'Ike': Rushing water? *'Soren': According to the map, there's a large river up ahead. *'Ike': That must be what you hear. *'Ulki': This is unnatural. Warped. It is not the sound of a normal river... Janaff was recruited *'Begnion Soldier': General Ike! Sir, we've got trouble! The road ahead is blocked by water! *'Elincia': What? How can that be? *'Begnion Soldier': Perhaps a local river has flooded. The whole region is soaking wet. *'Ike': Is the road completely impassable? *'Begnion Soldier': No, sir! We can move forward, but the water's turned the ground to mud. And the water is still flowing at a tremendous rate, sir! This is going to cut back our speed dramatically. *'Soren': This is the work of Daein. They thought to impede our progress in order to gain some time for themselves. And they've succeeded. *'Titania': Blast! Is there nothing we can do? *'Soren': Well... If they were able to flood the road only when we approached, there must be floodgates in the area. *'Ike': So if we can close them, we'll shut off the flow of water, right? That makes sense. Let's get some scouts looking for gates. *'Janaff': What's that? Hey, if you're looking for something, leave it to me. I AM the hawk king's eyes, after all! *'Ike': What do you mean? *'Janaff': These peepers of mine can see for miles and miles. They're quite handy. It would be a shame not to use them. *'Ike': Is that some laguz power? You're a hawk with the eyes of a...hawk? *'Janaff': It beats your fantastic wit! My eyesight isn't a racial ability, it's just my own natural talent. Heck, my pal Ulki has ears that can hear grass growing on the other side of the country. *'Ike': I see. Well then, the job's yours. Do you think you can find the floodgates? *'Janaff': I just look for some openings with a lot of water pouring out, right? Yeah, I can handle that! Janaff was not recruited *'Begnion Soldier': General Ike! Sir, we've got trouble! The road ahead is blocked by water! *'Elincia': What? How can that be? *'Begnion Soldier': Perhaps a local river has flooded. The whole region is soaking wet. *'Ike': Is the road completely impassable? *'Begnion Soldier': No, sir! We can move forward, but the water's turned the ground to mud. And the water is still flowing at a tremendous rate, sir! This is going to cut back our speed dramatically. *'Soren': This is the work of Daein. They thought to impede our progress in order to gain some time for themselves. And they've succeeded. *'Titania': Blast! Is there nothing we can do? *'Soren': Well... If they were able to flood the road only when we approached, there must be floodgates in the area. *'Ike': So if we can close them, we'll shut off the flow of water, right? That makes sense. Let's get some scouts looking for gates. Conversation continues *'Shiharam': The Crimean army is here! All troops! Combat formations! Hit them fast and hard! We can't let this battle drag out! *'Ike': So those are the floodgates. *'Soren': If we can get them closed, the water will recede in about twelve hours or so. *'Ike': All right, let's get going! Deployed Jill and read the base conversation JIll in the previous chapter. *'Jill': ... *'Ike': Are you all right? You look rather pale. *'Jill': Um, General Ike... To be honest, I... *'Ike': I know. The enemy general is your father, isn't he? *'Jill': How did you know? *'Ike': I overheard you talking to that man with the eye patch. *'Jill': I see. *'Ike': If you're having second thoughts, it's not too late. Do you want me to switch you out with someone else? *'Jill': No... I'll be fine. At least, I think I will. *'Ike': You don't have to be in the vanguard. Just keep that in mind. *'Jill': Thank you... Deployed Jill and reached an A support with Mist *'Jill': ... *'Ike': Are you all right? You look rather pale. *'Jill': Oh, General Ike... *'Ike': What is it? Mist is worried that you're not feeling well. *'Jill': To be honest... The man leading the enemy forces, General Shiharam...He's my father. *'Ike': What? Hmm... That's not good. Do you really want to face your father in combat? *'Jill': I joined this army based on my own convictions. I think I can meet my father with my head held high. *'Ike': Well, if you're sure... Just remember, if you change your mind, let me know. There's no need for you to be in the vanguard if you don't want to be. *'Jill': Thank you... Deployed Jill and didn't read the support conversation Jill in the pervious chapter. *'Jill': ... *'Ike': Are you all right? You look rather pale. *'Jill': Um, General Ike... *'Ike': What is it? Is there something you need to talk about? *'Jill': No. It's nothing. *'Ike': If you say so. *'Jill': Uh-huh. *'Ike': If it's too hard, you don't have to be in the vanguard, you know. *'Jill': What? *'Ike': These Daein wyvern riders... They're your old companions, aren't they? *'Jill': Y-yes... Thank you for your concern. *'Ike': You've nothing to prove to us. *'Jill': ...Father... Jill attacks an enemy (Randomly generated?) *'Daein Soldier': Lady Jill, is that you? What are you doing with the Crimeans? *'Jill': I'm sorry... I've chosen the path that's right for me. *'Daein Soldier': Pah! You would betray your own father? *'Jill': ... *'Daein Soldier': You...traitor! *'Jill': ... *'Daein Soldier': My lady Jill... No...Why does this have to be... After a certain amount of turns *'Daein Soldier': Ge-General! How long are the floodgates to remain open? *'Shiharam': Until the Crimean army has been defeated. *'Daein Soldier': Sir! If we wait that long, all of the neighboring farmland will be drowned! The locals are already quite upset. They may not abide this much further. *'Shiharam': ... *'Daein Soldier': General! *'Haar': Enough, soldier! If you've got the time to be bellyaching, take your butt out to the battlefield and kill some Crimean soldiers. *'Daein Soldier': Captain Haar! Do you support this action? This is inhumane! Lives will be ruined! Daein citizens will die! Even if we claim that it's necessary in order to achieve victory... This is too much! *'Haar': This is Daein's way. Are you ready to disobey the king and be put to the death for your troubles? *'Daein Soldier': I would rather die than kill innocent Daein civilians. *'Haar': If you're executed as a traitor to the throne, your parents and siblings will also pay. Are you still prepared? *'Daein Soldier': ... *'Haar': Now do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Go. Fight bravely. *'Daein Soldier': ...Y-yes, sir! *'Shiharam': To gain the trust of the king, we've become cruel and heartless. First hunting and executing the laguz...And now flooding the lands these people call home? *'Haar': General Shiharam... If someone hears you use the word laguz in this country, you'll be branded a traitor. *'Shiharam': Hmm...you're right as always. To live in this land, where laguz prejudice is so virulent, we've had to seal away everything we know and teach our children to hate all sub-humans. All that just to survive here. *'Haar': It's Ashnard's fault this country has become what it is today. Ah, what a terrible miscalculation we made...Even so, I... I hated the idea of furthering the corruption of the imperial senate. I will continue to support your reasons for leaving Begnion. Jill was recruited and alive *'Shiharam': ...I wonder if Jill has distanced herself from the Crimean forces. *'Haar': I did...give her warning. *'Shiharam': Above all else, I would like to avoid meeting my daughter in combat. *'Haar': I pray that she does not take to the field this day. Knowing her temperament, talking with you would only increase both of your sorrows. *'Shiharam': I have but one favor to ask of you. *'Haar': Say it, and it will be done. *'Shiharam': Do not fight today. *'Haar': What? *'Shiharam': Only one side can win a battle. If we are defeated in the end, I want you to care for the survivors and their families. *'Haar': ...Yes, sir...Commander Shiharam. *'Shiharam': Commander... It's been many a long year since you last called me that. *'Haar': May the fortunes of war be with you. Through all that's...happened... It's been an honor to serve with you. *'Shiharam': Mmm... If Jill is dead or not recruited *'Shiharam': Only one side can win a battle. If we are defeated in the end, I want you to care for the survivors and their families. *'Haar': ...Yes, sir...Commander Shiharam. *'Shiharam': Commander... It's been many a long year since you last called me that. *'Haar': May the fortunes of war be with you. Through all that's...happened... It's been an honor to serve with you. *'Shiharam': Mmm... Past the turn limit *'Soren': Ike! It's no use! The water's too high! *'Ike': I...wasn't fast enough... No! Titania Ike... We must retreat! I'm sorry, but...we lose. *'Ike': How can this be? Father...forgive me. Jill talks to Shiharam. (No A support with Mist or B with Lethe) *'Jill': Father! *'Shiharam': Jill...is that you? *'Jill': Why...Why are you doing this terrible thing? You must close the floodgates now! The fields will be lost, but there may be time to save the homes. *'Shiharam': I cannot... *'Jill': Father? *'Shiharam': If you wish to stop the water, you must defeat your father. That is...the...only way... *'Jill': What is it? There has to be a reason! I know that an act like this cannot be what you desire. *'Shiharam': ...Jill, you must leave. Please! If you can't do that, then slay me! There's no more time! *'Jill': ...Very well! In that case, I will fight with you. *'Shiharam': What did you say? *'Jill': Not as a soldier of Daein, but as one of your soldiers. I will fight. *'Shiharam': Jill, calm yourself. You mustn't get caught up in the emotions of the moment and lose your way. *'Jill': Joining the Crimean army opened my eyes. For the first time, I was able to think about what I fight for. Until that moment, I only did as I was ordered...It was all for fame and glory. Now I finally understand. I fight for those I wish to protect. Father, I want to fight for you. *'Shiharam': Even if you come to regret it? *'Jill': Yes. I'm prepared for that. I...Jill Fizzart, hereby return myself to the command of General Shiharam. What are your orders, sir? Jill talks to Shiharam. (A support with Mist) *J'ill': Father! *'Shiharam': Jill...is that you? *'Jill': Why...Why are you doing this terrible thing? You must close the floodgates now! The fields will be lost, but there may be time to save the homes. *'Shiharam': I cannot... *'Jill': Father? *'Shiharam': If you wish to stop the water, you must defeat your father. That is...the...only way... *'Jill': What is it? There has to be a reason! I know that an act like this cannot be what you desire. *'Shiharam': ...Jill, you must leave. Please! If you can't do that, then slay me! There's no more time! * Jill: ...Joining the Crimean army opened my eyes. For the first time, i was to think about what i fight for. Until then, i only did as i was ordered... It was all for fame and glory... Now i finaly understand. I fight for those i wish to protect. I'm... truly sorry. * Shiharam: I see. You've found someone you can trust in the Crimean army... Then i've nothing to worry about. * Jill: Yes. Even though we're now opponents, I... am proud to be your daughter. Now and forever more. * Shiharam: Then go, Jill Fizzart! Be true to yourself and live! Enter first village Grandma Hold on, youngster! Who do you think you are? You can't just come barging into people's homes! Let me tell you something! You can ransack my home all you want, but you'll find nothing of value here. All our young men have been dragged off to war, and all that's left are women and children. If it's gold you're after, take that scroll on the floor there. You may be able to sell it. It's just something I picked up, so I don't know if it has any value. But take it anyway, you dirty thief! Enter the second village Grandpa You! You filthy Crimean! Get out! Get out now! There's nothing in this shack that would make you happy! Character that entered the village ... Grandpa Oh, so you won't leave till you get something, is that it? Here, take this old staff! Now hit the road! You've no need to steal anything else from us! Or will you take my life, as well?! In that last skirmish... My boy, my only son... You stole his life, curse you! I hope you're satisfied! Shiharam is attacked Shiharam: Neither of us desires a drawn-out battle. Come! Hold nothing back! *Vs. Ike *'Ike': You're the enemy general, right? *'Shiharam': I am. *'Ike': I lead the Crimean army. My name is Ike. I know this is sudden, but can we end this battle? *'Shiharam': What? *'Ike': I'd like you to shut the floodgates. There's no need to involve the locals in our combat, is there? *'Shiharam': ...I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Until one of us has fallen, the water will continue to flow. *'Ike': If that's how it has to be, then I have no choice. Prepare yourself. *'Shiharam': Ha! So that's the enemy general, eh? If he's the man he appears to be, I can die knowing that Jill is safe. *Vs. Jill *'Jill': Father... *'Shiharam': We meet as enemies. There are no pleasantries to exchange. Ready your weapon, soldier of Crimea! *'Jill': Father... I... *'Shiharam': You won't charge? Then I will bring the fight to you! *Vs. Lethe/Mordecai/Muarim Shiharam: You of the beast tribe... I was always envious of how you were blessed with such a glorious lord and master... *Vs. Janaff/Ulki Shiharam: High-flying Phoenicians! Who is it that truly controls the sky? Let us settle the issue here and now. *Vs. Reyson Shiharam: A Serenes...royal? Can it be that one survived? Well, now that you've appeared before me, I cannot let you escape......Ah, goddess. Forgive me...... *Vs. Tanith *'Shiharam': A sacred pegasus knight, eh? At one time, we both protected the same country. *'Tanith': So you're the one who led the defection to Daein, Lord Fizzart! The man I heard tales about and the reality of what I see before me are quite different. *'Shiharam': Tales? *'Tanith': It said that after the last apostle died, the corrupted senate drove one man to leave Begnion. He was said to be in search of a better life, and he became a hero to many young wyvern riders. *'Shiharam': Hah, that's rich... Tales always make too much of their subjects. *'Tanith': I had been looking forward to meeting you in the flesh—perhaps even to speaking with you. But now... You would sacrifice the lives of your people just to slow our progress? What kind of dangerous fool are you? *'Shiharam': ... *'Tanith': I will not allow you to besmirch the name of Begnion's wyvern riders any further. Prepare yourself! After battle *'Begnion Soldier': General Ike, sir! The floodgates have been closed! *'Ike': Soren, what's the damage to the surrounding area? *'Soren': It's terrible. All of the fields and homes have been completely destroyed. *'Ike': I see... *'Titania': ...I don't think this is what the enemy general wanted, either. So why did this have to happen? *'Elincia': It's heartless... What will happen to those who've lost their homes? Can we do anything to help them? *'Soren': You want to aid the people of our enemy? That is time and energy we cannot afford. *'Ike': Soren. Take a portion of our supplies and distribute it among the locals. *'Soren': What? Are you serious? *'Ike': Our opponent is the Daein army. We've no quarrel with these people. *'Soren': Ike, I know you feel for these people, but this is war! We don't have-- *'Ike': I don't know what it will accomplish, Soren. But, moving on without lifting a finger is something I cannot do. *'Titania': I understand. I'd rather regret something I had done than regret taking no action at all. *'Elincia': I would like to help, too. Perhaps I can aid the injured. *'Soren': ...Idiocy... *'Petrine': Well, that's that. We gained some time by flooding the river, but it won't hold them for long. I knew that foreign cur was useless... It looks like the decisive battle will be fought near the capital. *'Ena': Preparations are complete, General Petrine. In order to ease command for you, Sir Bryan will serve as your deputy. Regarding strategy, it would be easiest if you spoke with him directly-- *'Petrine': Sorry to tell you this, Ena, but I'm not the one who'll be directing our forces in the capital. *'Ena': Will it be the Black Knight then? Hmm...the plans must be adjusted slightly. I'll select someone else to act as deputy... *'Petrine': No. Not him either. His Majesty wishes you to direct the defenses, Ena. *'Ena': Me? I am to take command...of the army? *'Petrine': That's right. You're moving up in the world, General Ena. *'Ena': I...it's too much for me... I must confirm this with the king... *'Petrine': Ha! What a rare sight this is. I've never seen you so flustered! Listen, if you wish to meet with His Majesty, you must fulfill your duties. He's ordered that there be no communications until that time. *'Ena': ... *'Black Knight': I'm a bit late. *'Petrine': Well, if it isn't the big Black Knight! It's been such a long time. You're always so very busy, aren't you? Here one day, there the next... Your secret maneuvers are-- *'Black Knight': They are proof of the trust His Majesty has placed in me. Ena, go to the east gate. You have a visitor. *'Ena': Very well... *'Petrine': Is it the Worm? Did he bring it with him? *'Black Knight': It appears so. He insists that he give it directly over to Ena, though. *'Petrine': Hmph! As long as it is ours, it makes no difference. *'Black Knight': When Ena returns, you will be the one to take it directly to the king. Show care that it is not unwrapped on the way there. That could be...unfortunate. *'Petrine': I don't need to be told that! More importantly, what will you do now? *'Black Knight': Me? I will... *'Unknown': Ena... Have you been well? *'Ena': Where is Lehran's Medallion? *'Unknown': Right here. Take it, please. *'Ena': It feels so heavy...and it's not all the wrapping, either. Could this be the chaotic energy... of an evil god? *'Unknown': So, you can now return to King Ashnard's side, can you not? *'Ena': No. Not yet. *'Unknown': What do you mean? *'Ena': I've been entrusted with the defense of the capital. I...must face the Crimean army. *'Unknown': No! *'Ena': Thank you. You've done so much for me...But now, it's... It's enough. Please...Reclaim your freedom. There's no need for you to follow Daein's orders any longer. *'Unknown': And you? Do you mean to die? *'Ena': No... I cannot retreat. Even if I have to slaughter the entire Crimean army... I will return to him... *'Unknown': Yet he thinks nothing of you... *'Ena': That matters not. The only place I belong is at his side. I will most likely never see you again... I will pray for your eternal happiness. *'Unknown': Ena! Wait! *'Ena': Forget about me. That is my final request. Farewell...Nasir. *'Nasir': ...Ena.... *'Jill': Oh, Father... *'Ike': Jill... No matter the reasons, I'm the one who took your father from you. I can't use this war as an excuse. *'Jill': ... *'Ike': If you want revenge on me for your father, I understand. You have...that right. *'Jill': ... *'Ike': Once you've had some time to think things through, let me know what you will do. I'd like to have you stay with us, but... It's really up to you. That's all I had to say. *'Jill': ...Sniff. ...Sn...sniff...... *'Haar': One, two, three... Five in all. We're lucky to have that many. *'Daein Soldier': Captain Haar... What are we supposed to do now? General Shiharam is dead, and our homes are gone. What are we to do with our families? *'Haar': What do you want to do? We've lost any right we had to stay here. So that leaves Begnion or Crimea... *'Daein Soldier': General Shiharam was slain by Crimea...Joining with them now is not...It's not possible. *'Haar': Then all you can do is return to Begnion. I doubt you'll get a hero's welcome, but...I've an old friend in the pegasus knights. Shall I contact her? *'Daein Soldier': Sniff... Ah, gods. Eighteen long years...What does any of it mean now? *'Haar': Don't say that! No matter what, I'm proud to have served under General Shiharam. *'Daein Soldier': You're right... It was an honor... Base Conversation Woman *'Calill': Yoo-hoo! You there! Young man! I have business with the general of this army. Would you convey a message? *'Ike': Who are you? *'Calill': ...Who am I? What kind of low-born greeting is that? My name is Calill, and I am a first-class mage. *'Ike': And what would a "first-class" mage want with this army? *'Calill': What's your problem? You look as if you don't believe me! Well, suppose I can't hold that against you...It's not often you find beauty like this coupled with intelligence like mine. But it's true nonetheless. *'Ike': A mage, huh? Well, I guess you can never have too many mages lying around. *'Calill': Oh, and as a bonus, I'm quite skilled with a knife, as well. Beauty, brains, and brawn... Sigh! The goddess has seen fit to put the abilities of three people into one delectable package. Sounds like favoritism, doesn't it? A...Um...hellooooo? Are you listening to me? There's a beautiful woman talking! *'Ike': Yeah, the point is that you want to join the Crimean army, right? How much are you planning to charge? *'Calill': Well, aren't you the little businessman? Let's see... How does free sound? *'Ike': Suspicious. What's the catch? *'Calill': I like my fees to be based on performance. Watch how I do in combat, and make me an offer. Depending on what it is, I'll decide whether or not to grace you with my assistance. *'Ike': You're not lacking for confidence, are you? *'Calill': Of course not! I already told you, I'm a first-class mage. *'Ike': ... Hire *'Ike': All right, you're in. *'Calill': What? Are you allowed to make decisions like that on your own? Perhaps I should speak to the general! *'Ike': I am the general. *'Calill': Whaaaaaat?! Don't Hire *'Ike': Sorry, not interested. We've got enough mages as it is. *'Calill': Pardon? Are you allowed to make decisions like that all by yourself? Perhaps I should speak to the general! *'Ike': I am the general. *'Calill': Whaaaaaat?! Reyson *'Ike': Reyson! Could you come down here for a moment? *'Reyson': What do you need? *'Ike': I've got something I want to ask you about. *'Reyson': If I can help, I will. *'Ike': Your... Your ancestors............ *'Ike': Forget it. It's nothing. *'Reyson': What? Is something wrong? *'Ike': I apologize. Please let it go. *'Reyson': It seems like something important has happened, but if you do not want to discuss it, that is your right.However, if this weren't a battlefield, your secret might not be safe. Please take care in the future. *'Ike': What do you mean? *'Reyson': We of the heron clan...If we choose to, we can read the thoughts of others. *'Ike': Seriously? *'Reyson': However, this power is only available to us in a calm and peaceful environment.Here, in this desperate maelstrom of chaotic emotion, it avails me not. Energy here is warped and distorted. *'Ike': You know, now that you mention it...Reyson, are you feeling sick? *'Reyson': ... *'Ike': You're so pale that it's hard to tell, but I think your face looks more wan than usual. *'Reyson': Pay it no mind. I'm...fine. *'Ike': You've got nothing to prove. Why don't you stay off the battlefield for a while? *'Reyson': Ike! I'm fine, I promise. Please, do not give me special treatment. *'Ike': As far as giving you special treatment goes, I don't really have a choice. I promised King Phoenicis I wouldn't push you too hard. If anything were to happen to you, I'd be at war with Daein and the bird clans at the same time! *'Reyson': ...I see.I came to repay my debt, but I'm really just being a burden. *'Ike': That was not my intention. Hold on a moment! Who said anything about you being a burden? *'Reyson': I cannot engage in combat, so I'm nothing more than an obstacle in the field. *'Ike': Reyson, no! That's absurd! Don't you understand how useful your abilities are?No one else can do the things that you can. You're irreplaceable.So if you're not feeling well and try to do too much, you may not be there when we really need you. *'Reyson':I'm of use to you, then? *'Ike': That's what I've been trying to tell you. We depend on you, and that's why I need to make sure you stay healthy. *'Reyson': In that case... I wouldn't mind taking a short break. But you can call me anytime. I'll come right away. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Game Script